WALL·E·NATOR
This segment is a crossover of WALL·E and the Terminator. This segment is from the episode [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] thumb|300px|right|Video of short segment Plot WALL·E·NATOR attacks people who are littering by making them into cubes. References *Wolverine *Oscar the Grouch *R2-D2 *SpongeBob SquarePants *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Mad Magazine *Avatar *Optimus Prime *Star Trek Characters *WALL·E *Shelby Forthright *Wolverine *Oscar the Grouch *Kids *Spongebob Squarepants *Flint Lockwood *Sam Sparks *Alfred E. Neuman *Black Spy *White Spy *Kevin Shinick *MAD Executives *Jake Smelly *Optimus Prime *Sam Witwicky *Schlock (Spock) *Captain Zero (Nero) *Reverend *Xerox Transcript (Scene begins at the Bar Corrall. Lightning appears and we go into WALL·E's first person viewer. Text says "Time Travel Successful.") Wolverine: Dude, you crashed my bike. WALL·E: (The text says "Sweet Jacket. Take It.") GIVE ME YOUR CLOTHES. Wolverine: I'm supposed to give you my insurance, but okay. (Later, Wolverine is seen in boxers, sighs) Had to wear the hearts today... (Scene goes to a BnL house.) Shelby: I don't care if you're running out of room to put things! Just keep selling! (Knocking) Hang on a second. (Opens the door) Can I help...you? WALL·E: PREPARE TO BE WALL·E·NATED. (The title card appears next to WALL·E's right glowing red eye: WALL·E·NATOR) Shelby: What did I do? (WALL·E hands him over a newspaper) All underwear half off. (WALL·E switches the newspaper around) Too Much Trash, Earth Covered. But I haven't covered the world in trash yet. And there's no proof that I will. (Throws the newspaper into a trash bin but it falls to the ground. WALL·E's text says "Garbage Detected!") No, wait! I'll clean that up! (WALL·E turns Shelby into a cube, and farts him out.) WALL·E: NOW WE ARE SQUARE. Shelby: (WALL·E leaves) Owwwch! (WALL·E finds Oscar the Grouch. "The text says Oscar the Grouch. Target #2.") Girl: (Oscar is eating a trashed fish) Hi, Oscar! Can you help us find a triangle? Oscar: Tell you what: why don't you tri-an-go away so I can eat my lunch? (Boy cries, turns around and sees WALL·E) Hey, R2-D2, keep your grubby hooks off my garbage! I like it like that! (WALL·E turns Oscar into a cube and farts him out too.) Girl: A square! Oscar: Shut up, kid. (Boy cries again.) (WALL·E goes into the city.) SpongeBob SquarePants: (looking round) I've eaten so many krabby patties, how will I ever regain my shape? (WALL·E solves SpongeBob's problem by turning him into a cube too, and farts him out.) SpongeBob SquarePants: (sighs) That's better. (Scene goes into Sam Sparks interviewing Flint Lockwood) Sam Sparks: Flint, do you ever worry what will happen if Mount Leftover gets too big? Flint Lockwood: Nah. I just make the food. I don't care what happens to the tra-- (WALL·E turns Flint into a cube, with Sam watching in horror, and farting him out. Sam Sparks looks at the camera.) Sam Sparks: We now return you to MAD, already in progress. (MAD comes back to air on a television. Scene goes to MAD Headquarters, of which WALL-E's paying a visit to remember.) WALL·E: BIGGEST PRODUCERS OF GARBAGE. (Scene goes to MAD headquarters. WALL·E breaks in.) WALL·E: BIGGEST PRODUCERS OF GARBAGE. Kevin Shinick: "Garbage"?!?! (WALL·E turns him into a cube, and farts him out) (The executives scream in terror. As WALL·E approaches them, the text says "Final Targets." But fate has other plans, as he shifts crosshairs to a Xerox machine, currently printing.) WALL·E: XEROX. (Hugs it as hearts pop from his head) Reverend: If anyone disagrees with this union, speak now or forever hold your peace. Wolverine: Uh, I would actually like my jacket back. (WALL·E was saving Wolverine for last as he turns him into a cube and farts him out.) Consider it a wedding gift... Trivia *Alfred E. Neuman appeared twice on a TV screen and in the MAD Headquarters. *Second time Schlock and Captain Zero appear on MAD. First time was in [[Star Blecch / uGlee|'the previous episode']]. *Second time Optimus Prime appears on MAD. First time was in [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']]. *Sam Sparks says, "We now return you to MAD, already in progress." This would later be used at the end of MAD News in Season 2. *The Xerox might obviously be a parody of EVE. *Antagonists: WALL·E·NATOR, Sam Sparks and Kevin Shinick Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death